Automatic speech recognition is an important technology that can be used in mobile devices and other devices. In general, automatic speech recognition attempts to provide accurate transcriptions of what a person has said. Automatic speech recognition systems may support multiple models for a variety of languages and dialects. However, relying on users to select a model from among these multiple models may sometimes result in users selecting an incorrect model, which can cause inaccurate speech recognition results.